


What A Dork

by spaceboytsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, hajimes in love and a fucking nerd, skirtkawa is a gift to this would tbh, the only reason its t is because cursing, uncle tooru guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hajime walks into the Oikawa household, the last thing he expects is to see a flustered Tooru wearing a skirt. He also didn't expect to find it utterly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day guys! Have a fic!
> 
> There needs to be more Skirtkawa in the world and more fluff for this pairing so boom! This fic is now a thing. Also I wrote this so freaking long ago but never posted it because of school. So yay! (I also changed my username for anyone who's wondering)

It's a perfectly nice Saturday. Hajime could be relaxing, enjoying his day off but no. No, he can't because he's too busy worrying about a certain idiot. 

He's worrying about his idiot friend because Oikawa isn't answering his texts, which is extremely weird. Oikawa's glued to his phone, or at least has it in texting range. So the fact that he'd yet to answer the text Hajime sent him 20 minutes ago was putting him on edge. 

Was he practicing himself to death again? Did he pass out somewhere? It wouldn't surprise Hajime much, that dumbass didn't know when to stop. He was constantly overworking himself. 

Hajime found him pass out in multiple different places before. The library, the hall leading to his room, the bath, his fucking front yard. 

Deciding to try ~~get his mind off that idiot~~ try and enjoy his Saturday, he sits up from his bed and pulls his math workbook out of his backpack. He dutifully stares at the assigned pages and taps his pencil, sneaking side glances his phone. 

He glances over the numbers on the page. Once. Twice. Then a third time. 

His phone buzzes and he fumbles as he pulls it into his hands. 'Thank god that dumbass-' Hajime tries not to let his disappointment show. It was just a Twitter notification. Not Oikawa. 

In another vain attempt to focus, he realizes the only way he'll be able to get this stupid homework (or anything) done, is to check on Oikawa. 

'Freaking Oikawa. Always making me worry.' He thinks angrily. He can almost hear his friends response of, 'Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?' He might as fucking well be. 

Tucking his phone in his back pocket, he starts the short walk to the Oikawa household. 

Considering they live like right next to each other, it's not exactly a hike.

He lifts he hand and raps it against the wood of the door and waits. He fells the concern building in his chest. Where the hell was this idiot?

He knocks again, louder this time. He taps his foot impatiently, checking his phone every couple of seconds. At the five minute mark, Hajime loses his patience. This idiot may have passed out while showering again and cracked his head. Or maybe tripped down the stairs. 

He pulls the spare key from the potted plant in the front of the house and lets himself in. 

"Excuse the intrusion!" He calls out, taking his shoes off and slipping on his usual house slippers. Oikawa's shoes are still sitting on the ground, his volleyball sneakers laying nearby. So he obviously still home. 

"Trashykawa!" He calls.

No one response to his insult. Hajime heart rate spikes. He may be panicking a little (or a lot). He walks up the stairs two at a time, carefully scanning the house for any signs of his dumbass friend. As he draws closer to Oikawa's room Hajime hears something faintly and strains his ears. 

'Music?' He wonders. Every step he takes closer to Oikawa's room, the noise grows louder and Hajime's suspicion is confirmed. His panic ebbs away, turning into annoyance. Stupid idiot couldn't even answer his phone.

Hajime pulls the door open easily, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Asskawa, do you even-" His voice dies in the back of his throat as he takes in the sight before him.

Pillows are littered around the room along with multiple stuffed animals Hajime knew Oikawa had hidden under his bed. Oikawa's desk was covered with makeup. Lipstick and mascara and other things Hajime didn't know the names of.

Kpop music was still echoing through the room and it's two occupants hadn't even glanced at Hajime. Oikawa was singing in a hairbrush, smiling widely. Takeru, Oikawa's nephew, was doing the same, loudly chanting the words to the trashy pop song that was blaring through the speakers.

Except, it wasn't the trashed state of the room or the presence of Takeru that had caused Hajime to go silent. _It was Oikawa._ He sucked in a harsh breath of air and gawked openly at the site.  

Because Oikawa Tooru was in a fucking skirt and crop top. And holy shit, Hajime had thought it before, but he was _so_ gay for his best friend. (He was also gay in general, but Tooru holy fuck.)

Takeru did a twirl, wearing a bright pink tutu of his own. Oikawa laughed loudly and breathless. Oh my god, Hajime swore he was going to die.

"Hajime!" The cry caused him to shift his eyes back to Takeru, who was staring at him with wide eyed glee. He smiled at the younger boy and gave a weak wave. 

"Hey." He said over the music. He gaze shifted back to Oikawa like a moth to a flame. Expect now, Oikawa was staring back with wide eyes and parted mouth. Hajime might actually internally combust.

Oikawa seemed to process the situation at hand and let out an ungodly screech, his face going crimson.

"Iwa-chan!" He squeaked, barely audible over the music. 

This wasn't good for Hajime's health at all. Oikawa already looked amazing in his normal everyday clothes and messy hair, don't even get him started on Oikawa in gym shorts, but this was just plain unfair. 

Oikawa was wearing an alien skater skirt for gods sake. Oh god, he was such a fucking nerd, and he still looked so fucking cute. Hajime's eyes trailed over Oikawa with interest.

'Holy fuck, his thighs.' He thought, staring at the uncovered skin.

Then in addition to the god forsaken skirt, Oikawa was wearing a crop top. Hajime felt his heart beat quicken and his breath hitch. The black top hung loose on his shoulders, coming an inch or two from his bellybutton.

'Holy shit.' The words 'killing it' in gold cursive were written across the front and Hajime whole-heartedly agreed. Oikawa was definitely killing it.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's nervous voice dragged Hajime's eyes away from his outfit. He gaped openly for a minute.

"I think you broke him, Tooru-nii." Takeru cackled to him, smirk on his lips.

Hajime stared in awe for a few more seconds, ignoring Takeru's comment, before realizing-

"Holy shit, are you wearing makeup?" He blurted out dumbly. Takeru busted out laughing, his small frame shaking. Oikawa went bright red. 

"Well-I... um, yea." He stuttered, eyes going huge. Eyeliner, winged-eyeliner, was going to be the death of him Hajime decided. Oikawa seemed to regain his composure and Hajime watched his expression shift. His back straighten, eyes staring him on, and a dangerous smirk danced onto his lips. 

Hajime's eyes widened impossibly more. Oikawa was going on defensive, ready to snap a snarkly response at any given moment. With that realization, Hajime realized he fucked up. He'd made Oikawa feel insecure. 

"I look amazing, right, Iwaizumi?" He full name rolled off Oikawa lips like vemon and Hajime's eyes narrowed. He'd taken Hajime's gawking the wrong way. 

"You look really good." He blurted out sincerely, glancing over his friends attire again. Oikawa's cold smirk wavered for a second, shock washing over his features.

"What about me, Hajime?" Takeru questioned excitedly. Hajime smiled fondly.

"You look awesome, bud. Really rocking that tutu." He complimented, watching the kid light up like a Christmas tree.

"Toour-nii! You were right!" Takeru waved his arms around to show his excitement. Oikawa clicked the music off and smiled at his nephew.

"See I told you!" Oikawa smirked, winking at Takeru.

From downstairs, they heard Oikawa's sister call out.

"Come on, your mom's waiting for you." Oikawa knocked Takeru gently on the back of the head. Before Hajime could stop him, Oikawa had followed Takeru out of the room and down the stairs.

Hajime's eyes followed Oikawa's movements like a magnet.

"Hajime! It's been a while! Nice to see you again!" The older Oikawa called out to him. Hajime smiled and waved. "Takeru, you look awesome! Uncle Tooru  did a great job on your makeup, I'm impressed!" She sent a teasing wink at Tooru.

"It took like a million tries. You should have seen the first time." Takeru snorted and stuck his tongue out at Tooru. 

"Hey! I tried! Don't be mean to your beloved Uncle." Tooru whined, feigning hurt. Takeru rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You're my only Uncle, stupid." Takeru smirked. Tooru put a hand over his heart. Hajime snorted and shook his head at the pair. Tooru went slightly pink and turned back to his sister.

'Stupid dumbass acting embarrassed when you look stunning is unfair.' Hajime thought.

"Tooru, you look incredible, too. I mean damn, I didn't expect you to ever wear that skirt but I'm so glad I got it for you now." Oikawa-san gave her brother a wicked look.

"Shut up! Don't you have places to be!" Tooru snapped playfully. Oikawas-san ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug. After releasing her brother, she turned to Hajime.

"Hajime! Don't think you're getting away without a hug from your Neesan!" The older Oikawa crushed Hajime in a hug before he could blink. "Also, I'm accepting your thanks for getting him that skirt in payments of food." Oikawa-san muttered in his ear.

Hajime went red and attempted to stutter a protest.

"Now, now. Don't think I didn't notice you eying him the whole time." Oikawa-san slapped his butt playfully and let go. Hajime went bright red and Oikawa-san cackled. 

"Wait, what did you-" Tooru was cut off before he could finish. 

"We've got places to be Tooru, I'll talk to you later!" She threw a wink at Hajime before slipping out the door, Takeru in tow. 

Holy shit, these Oikawas were going to kill him.

Oikawa turned on his heel and started to the stairs, calling nonchalantly behind him,

"I have to study, you should leave, Iwa-chan!" Hajime held back a flinch at the false cheerfulness lacing his friends tone. This dumbass. Without a second thought, Hajime turned and followed.

At the sound of a door slamming, Hajime let out a small sigh. So Oikawa was in one of those moods.

He walked into the room with no hesitation, throwing the door almost violently open.

"Asskawa, what are you doing you idiot?" Hajime questioned. OIkawa had a tissue raised to his face, attempting to wipe off his makeup.

Oikawa's eye widened, and his attitude shifted. His eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at Hajime. 

"If you're here to make fun of me do it and leave." He spit out, venom in every syllabe. Hajime's eyes narrowed and he stomped into the room, never breaking eye contact with Oikawa. His friend looked shocked, defensive armor from earlier dropped.

He grabbed Oikawa's face between his hands, a familiar motion that usually ended in a head butt, but instead brought his forehead to gently rest on Oikawa's.

Oikawa looked like a deer in headlights, wondering if he should run or wait for the impact. 

"Why the fuck would I make fun of you, Trashykawa?" Hajime questioned, glaring at the boy.

"I-I- But, I thought..." He couldn't seem to get the right words out.

"Dumbass, I would never make fun of you for something like this." Hajime muttered, going slightly warm.

"But, you were staring at me and I thought you were disgusted-" Hajime snorted.

"Why would I be disgusted? There's nothing wrong with guys wearing skirts." Hajime shrugged, hands still cupping Oikawa's face. 

"Then why were you-" Oikawa gave him a puzzled look.

"For someone so smart, you're a real dumbass." Hajime grumbled.

"Hey!" Oikawa protested.

"I was staring because you look really good. Like extremely good." Hajime muttered quietly, staring at Oikawa head on. The realization crossed Oikawa's face, eyes doubling in size and mouth forming the word 'oh.' 

"Oh." He vocalized, stilling staring at Hajime in bewilderment.

"Yea, oh. You look really cute in a skirt, Tooru." Hajime smiled fondly at the idiot infront of him.

The surprise wore off quickly and Oikawa's normal expression returned. 

"Iwa-chan called me cute!" He sang happily.

"Shut it." Hajime closed his eyes in dismay.

"He's right though. It's because I look good in everything." Oikawa declared dramatically. Hajime head butted him affectionately.

"Yea, you do dumbass." Hajime admitted begrudgingly, averting his gaze. Oikawa's breath hitched. Hajime shifted his eyes back.

Oikawa surged forward, taking Hajime by surprise. He stumbled a few steps, arms moving to wrap around Oikawa. 

Oikawa's lips crushed against his with vigor and Hajime returned the eagerness just the same, moving his lips against Oikawa's. One hand moved to the strip of skin above the skirt. 

Oikawa nipped at his lips happily and Hajime let out a surprised noise. 

Oikawa pulled away suddenly, and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Hajime!" He grinned and Hajime felt his ears get hot. 

"Yea. Whatever." He muttered. 

"Does that mean we're dating now?" Oikawa questioned, staring at him curiously.

"Sure, I mean if you want to." Hajime stuttered, feeling beyond flustered. Oikawa Tooru had just kissed, so he had a right.

"Iwa-chan's cute when he's flustered." Oikawa snickered. 

"Shut up, Trashykawa!" Hajime knocked him over the head but couldn't help but smile fondly. 

Oikawa Tooru looked good in everything and Hajime was so gay.

~  
~  
~

Bonus:

Later, while sitting on Oikawa's bed, the chime of a phone caused they both to look up for the movie they had decided to watch earlier. Oikawa shifted off the bed and dug underneath a pile of pillows to grab his phone. 

"Oh my god." The groan grabbed Hajime's attention away from the alien that had jumped onto he screen.

"What is it?" He questioned shifted to look at the screen and see what had his boyfriend (he really loved that he could call him that) so embarrassed. 

The contact read 'Neesan' with multiple emojis.

His confusion furthered until he noticed the most recent message. 

"Oh." He muttered in Oikawa's ear, feeling himself go bright red.

The message read, 

' _Tell Hajime, I hope he enjoyed the skirt. Also remember to use protection boys!!_ ʸ(➜◡ु⚈᷉)♡⃛' 

These Oikawas were definitely going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> So did nerdy Skirtkawa meet your expectations? Also can we appreciate the sass that is Takeru, I wonder where it came from tbh.


End file.
